


The shower

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro is showering and Dave treats him to a special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shower

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea for fanfiction and boom. Enjoy.

Bro is in the shower scrubbing his hair when suddenly Dave quietly sneaks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him quietly. He quickly and quietly strips out of his clothes, the elder blonde’s eyes widen when suddenly the curtain is ripped open. “Sup little man?” Dave doesn’t reply but simply steps into the shower with him. Bro continues to scrub his hair. The younger blonde gets on his knees and licks the tip of Bro’s dick a smirk growing on the elder’s face. Dave takes him in halfway, Bro stops his actions to push down on Dave’s head forcing him to take him in more with no mercy. Tears stinging in the corners of the younger blondes eyes. The elder blonde closed his eyes and moaned silently. Dave hums the vibrations going into Bro’s dick. The elder blonde lets out a breathy moan, he’s doing all he can to try and speed up the process only to be fucked, that little shit. Bro tries his best to hold it as long as he can but fails and fills Daves mouth to the very brim. Dave pulls away swallowing it all. The elder blonde picks Dave up and starts aggressively thrusting into him. The younger blonde shouting his name. “Bro!” The older blonde smirks again. He slams into his prostate making the younger blonde scream with pleasure. A few more thrusts and he blows his load into Dave without warning. Bro washes himself off and leaves Dave to clean himself off.

**  
  
**

_**Thee end.** _


End file.
